AkuZeku:Master Axel
by Hiruko the Baku
Summary: Zexion is the school's most untouchable adorable uke and Axel is his master. But some kids are new and don't know any better. Heh they better learn quick. AkuZeku -on haitus-
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Now there were a couple of rules you gotta know before you start at Kingdom Hearts High School. First you must _NEVER __**EVER**_ touch Axel Shiffer's boyfriend Zexion. And you must never _ever_ in a billion years (even if your tempted to) try to take him or hurt him in anyway for you will be put in a hospital with third degree burn.

Normal POV:

"Kyaa I'm so late!" a small girlish body was quickly running down the corner hurrying to get to school before the late bell rang. 'Damnit to hell! And this was day Aku couldn't drive me!'. Pushing his longish legs harder he made it indoors with a minute left.

He drew a breath or relief before checking himself over to make nothing was messed up.

He looked in the window and saw his long periwinkle colored hair was perfect, long in his bangs covering his left eye and only a bit near his right making his deep violet eyes (eye) stand out more. His long tight black and red stripped shirt was a bit wrinkled but manageable, and his black shirt with a heart over it was okay.

He quickly flattened his purple/black skirt out and _yes _he said _**skirt**_, before he folded the bottom part of his dark blue pants (1) and tying his black converse. Glancing up he saw everyone looking at him. Making an adorable confused face he tilted his head bring his pointer finger to his lips. "Nya? Aren't you guys supposed to be in class?" he asked in a soft voice.

The whole hallway nearly exploded at his cuteness. Inwardly smirking he passed the flushed nosebleed teens to head straight to his class he new was starting.

He paused outside his class room and made fake tears appear in his eye(s). Stepping inside he ignored the kids staring at him (in all his uke glory XD lol) and said to his teacher math teacher Saix "I'm so sorry im late Saix-sama! But all these kids kept chasing me! I had to run away!". Wide eyed and blushing he quickly let the teen go not noticing his smirk.

Looking around he noticed his master (2) smirk at him, waving him over. Zexion slowly waked over his head bowed submissively. The children didn't care anymore and were now paying attention to Saix since all of them knew not to pay much attention to the adorable uke. ….Ok so they were scared to hell of what the pyro would do to them if they kept staring.

All the kids in school knew Zexion was obedient, submissive and controlled when with down next to his side Zexion placed his hands on Axel's legs and layed his head on them glancing up cutely at him. Axel chuckled before he stroked his face lightly making Zexion close his eyes and sigh. He loved being with his master so much…

1-its bacicly he has pants on than he has a skirt over it

2-his master is Axel if you haven't noticed yet -.-

**This is the first chapter. Let me know if I should keep writing kay? Up to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Over the few months the two teens have been at Kingdom Hearts High, the teachers have learned _**not**_ to bother them while they were together. And separating the small boy from the red headed teen was _**completely **_out of the question.

Axel was running his right hand threw his pet's hair while he quietly dozed on his lap (he has picked him up from the floor of course. Like he'd let his pet sit on the nasty floor!) when the door was suddenly thrust opened. Zexion got up with a start glancing at his master how just nodded towards the door. Looking over he noticed that a new student was apparently here.

Gasping the mysterious boy handed Saix a note before standing in front of the class, head down. Reading it over Saix nodded, got up and quickly explained. "Well class it seems Lexaeus here just recently transferred so make him feel welcomed. Okay?" The class nodded all except for Zexion (who was curled up on Axel again) and Axel.

Lexaeus looked up and quickly saw the small periwinkle haired boy. He blushed red noticing how adorable he was. Quiet gasps went threw the classroom when they noticed him looking at the dozing uke. Even Saix was a bit frightened when he saw his student's face.

Feeling a piercing stare at him Zexion slowly blinked and looked up cutely at his master. His face was in a tight scowl and his eyes held a murderous glare. Glancing over he noticed the new boy staring at him blushing red. Looking back and forth then to the stone white class, it clicked. 'That boy is disturbing master! I guess people just can' stand my cuteness, but if he thinks he can take me away from master…He's sorely mistaken.'

Zexion leaned up and licked Axel's cheek softly, when he looked down Zexion whispered something into his ear. As the class saw this they grew more frightened when they saw a sadistic grin cross Axel's face. Giving him one more lick Zexion got up.

The tension in the class was so thick everyone was almost scared to breath. Prancing up the big boy in front he saw his face practically glowing now. Zexion faked shyness as he looked up at him threw his only showing eye. Getting on his tiptoes he put his dainty femine hands on his chest and leaned up. Lexaeus was staring to sweat as the uke's face got nearer.

Closing his eyes he waited for the kiss he was sure he was gonna get. But instead felt a burning pain in his chest were the boy's hand has been. Eye's widening he looked down shocked.

The small boy's hand…was going right through his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking around shocked he noticed that no one was trying to help him. He looked down to the small boy who smirked at him. Using his other hand Zexion grabbed his eyes and Lexaeus screamed in pain when they pulled out. "Please! Help me!!" He cried as he felt the small hand go to his mouth and grab his tongue.

'Kyaa~his screams are _soo _boring~' the periwinkle haired boy thought. 'Might as well finish him off' Getting a sharp hold of his tongue he pulled it out and the boy screamed bloody murder. Pulling his out Zexion quietly watched with a small smile on his face as the boy dropped to the floor. Glancing around the room, he decided that his punishment was done and snapped his fingers.

The room started shimmering and became unfocused before settling back to normal. Standing near the unconscious boy still smiling he heard gasps and felt a sharp push from Saix as he went to Lexaeus. Zexion just smiled and crawled over to his master. Getting on his knees he bowed his head. "Was that good enough master?"

Gently picking him up Axel stroked his hair. "They really should know that you are not allowed to be touched by anyone except my." He said and bit his pet's shoulder softly. Zexion groaned and moved his head to give more access to his soft neck.

The class was gathered around the unconscious boy so the couple wasn't worried about being scolded. ..Not that the teachers would dare too. Saix was quickly checking his new student's body for any bodily harm. 'I don't understand! All I saw was Zexion go up to him and leave the room for abit!' He bit his lip when he found nothing and it looked as if the boy fainted. 'Did Zexion do something to him?'

He looked above all his students head and saw Axel _ahem _doing some things with Zexion and quickly looked back at Lexaeus his face flushed. The whole class jumped when they heard the bell ring and slowly got there things before leaving. Axel stopped his treatment with a frown and gathered his pet onto his back, not taking anything. Zexion purred and nuzzled Axels' neck making him smile.

Going into the crowded hallway he saw a bunch of gangster wanabes. Narrowing his eyes Axel passed them with no trouble but gave a start when heheard Zexion yelp. Turning around he saw one of the boys hand go back to his side the group laughing. He looked at his pet and saw he had tears in eyes one arm wrapped around his shoulder and the other going to rub his behind. 'They. _**TOUCHED. Him.'**_

Calmly putting his tear eyed uke down he turned to gang. He raised his hand. A small fire ball formed and he threw it towards the gang who quickly caught on fire. Turning to his uke he picked him up and grinned when he heard him giggle at the sight. He tightened his hold on Zexions' waist. "Zexion is _**mine **_you fucks"


	4. Chapter 4

**Zexion's POV:**

I was softly giggling as master took care of those guys, but really. They shouldn't have touched me… Master knows I don't like being touched after what happened, so he protects me. I stopped giggling by now and I'm sure master noticed when I suddenly went silent.

I felt a soft, rough hand pick my chin up and I was suddenly staring into blazing emerald eyes. "Zeku, are you okay? Do you feel warm or tired?" I shook my head softly, staring into his eyes hoping he got the message. I could see him sigh and run his hand threw his flaming red locks, its easy enough for him to hold me with one arm. He may not look buff but he's stronger than all of these pathetic people.

I felt a soft breeze as I just noticed we were outside of school. I looked up to him questionably and got a reply. "We both know you aren't ready to be around people anymore today pet. So today we go wherever we want to and do whatever we want!" he grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He has that effect on people.

I closed my eyes contently and rested my head on his shoulder as he walked down the street. 'Come on Zexion you need to forget what happened, just forget and think only on what you want to do with master today.' I gave myself a quick nod and raised my head enough that I was able to kiss Aku.

I felt him smile into the kiss and he made it deeper, I shivered as I felt his tongue slither across my lip asking for entrance. I quickly gave it to him and moaned when his tongue tickled a spot in my mouth. He smirked and leaned in closer but a quick _'ahem' _made us pull apart and glare at the person.

Tch, figures it was some old lady who thought we were a disgrace. I know it was childish but I couldn't help it when I stuck my tongue out at her back. Axel laughed and I suddenly felt his arms around me drop and I was abruptly thrown over his shoulder.

I squeaked. I couldn't help it! It was unexpected! But still Axel laughed as he started walking towards our apartment me pouting along the way. …Well I _**was**_ pouting that is until I felt a hand smack my ass. I could feel my face redden as I looked over my shoulder to see Axels' hand on my but and a smirk on his face.

I wondered what he was smirking about until I felt his hand (it was under my skirt) start sliding in between my butt cheeks barely going over my hole. My face couldn't have gotten any redder. I was practically panting when I felt his hand go abit deeper right over my twitching hole through my skinny thin pants.

'Nyaa~ we better get home soon!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay people I started getting some ideas and I decided to keep this story going! I hope you like it even though I'm starting with this one chapter please review, thank you**

**Next Day**

I couldn't help rubbing my backside a bit when I first entered the school yard. Master is relentless when he gets into it. I looked around and decided to go sit under my special place under a sakura tree that was planted near the side of the school.

School wasn't starting for 30 more minutes and I was just going to wait till master came and got me. I was reading a small book when I tall shadow came over me. I looked up and saw Lexaeus.

"What do you want you cretin, have you not had enough yesterday?" I asked him smirking, while placing a bookmark in my book. He gave me a glare which was quickly replaced by a blush. I heard him clear his throat before asking "I-I think your rea-really cute a and was wondering if you you'd go out w-with me?"

…Okay forget him asking me it was more like he turned into a mass of stuttering idiocy. Getting up I put my book into my side backpack before glaring at him. "One, never come near me again. Two, never look at me again or you'll get more than an illusion death. And three, _NEVER _even think of trying to get me to go out with you, you fool."

He looked shocked but seriously I didn't care. I walked away from quickly but than I felt my wrist violently grabbed with a sweaty palm. His grip was strong but I'm sure I could break it. I looked at his hand in distain before glancing at his face.

I was quite shocked when I saw it was set hard and his eyes cold. "Do you even _know _who I _**am**_ you little piece of shit?" To say I was shocked was an understatement, I was more speechless than anything. I didn't think he was one to talk well dirty?

"…Yes I know who you are." He looked a bit surprised at that but I continued. "You're a pathetic excuse for man who can't even accept it when someone refuses your feelings." I broke out of his grip and went to turn around before he went and said something else.

While I walked away I turned back and said coldly "Besides, everyone knows that my heart belongs to my master fool."


End file.
